


I Am What I Am

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: Denny and Alan's unique friendship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Am What I Am




End file.
